Lullaby
by Koizumi Shou
Summary: Dia adalah penenang ketika kumenderita. Obat saat aku kesakitan. Dia juga penghantar tidurku kala terbangun di tengah malam. Tetapi, di balik semua itu, dia adalah orang yang berniat menghancurkan. Menghancurkan hidupku yang telah tenang. Dia bukan lullaby indahku, melainkan lagu kematianku! SasuNaru/Yaoi


"Jika aku bisa memilih ..., aku pun akan memilih mati, daripada hidup menanggung beban ini ..."

 **Lullaby**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru**

 **Rating : M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, yaoi, dll.**

 **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata, bukan untuk menjelek-jelekkan karya Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

"AAAKKHH ..., KARIN!"

" _Konoha High School_ tengah berduka. Salah satu siswinya ditemukan tewas. Tubuhnya membeku di loker gudang. Siswi bermarga Uzumaki itu diperkirakan meregang nyawa beberapa jam yang lalu. Tak ditemukan sidik jari di luka lebamnya ... "

"BOHONG! KARIN BELUM MENINGGAL!"

"Saat ini tim forensik tengah memeriksa korban. Polisi mengevakuasi sebagian warga sekolah guna mencari senjata si pelaku. Sebagian lagi dimintai keterangan mengenai keseharian korban. Kegiatan belajar mengajar terpaksa diberhentikan. Saya Akane melapor dari lokasi kejadian."

"TIDAK, KARIN BELUM MATI! SAAT INI DIA PASTI TERTAWA. TIDAK, KALIAN HANYA DIBODOHI PEREMPUAN SIALAN ITU! WARTAWAN ITU TAK BENAR! ITU SEMUA BOHONG! JUUGO, HENTIKAN MEREKA! SASUKE, LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

 _Konoha High School_ lebih ramai daripada sebelumnya. Tragedi berdarah ini menjadi buruan wartawan. Mereka bak semut yang mengerubungi gula. Kepala sekolah menjadi sasaran mereka. Melupakan sekelompok pemuda yang seharusnya menjadi sorotan utama, yaitu para sahabat korban.

"JUUGO, USIR POLISI ITU! KARIN TAK AKAN BANGUN JIKA POLISI KEPARAT ITU MASIH DI SANA! KARIN PASTI BANGUN! IYAKAN SASUKE? SASUKE!"

Pemuda bersurai putih keunguan itu meronta di balik lengan sahabatnya. Juugo, sahabat yang rela menjadi pelampiasan amarah Suigetsu, hanya menangis dalam diam. Ia tak menyangka jika perempuan satu-satunya di kelompok mereka mati mengenaskan.

"Yang mati tak akan hidup lagi. Sesuatu yang telah terjadi tak mungkin dapat diulang kembali," ucap Sasuke, misterius.

Pemuda raven itu tampak muram. Tidak, ia tidaklah bersedih ketika kehilangan perempuan cerewet itu. Sasuke hanya kecewa, rencana yang telah ia susun tidak berjalan sempurna.

PEMBUNUH!

Mungkin itu yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya jika mengetahui dalang sebenarnya.

Apa peduli Sasuke? Karin tak bersalah! Keluarganya yang bersalah! Uzumaki keparat beserta saudara-saudaranya.

Beranjak dari kursi taman, Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Suigetsu yang menangis tersedu-sedu, dan Juugo dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya, akibat menenangkan pemuda Hozuki itu.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah memiliki keadaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan tamannya. Sepi, seolah warganya dibantai dalam waktu semalam. Konyol, ketika para siswi bergandengan tangan hanya untuk ke kamar kecil, takut arwah Karin menghantui mereka.

Pintu kelas bermodel geser itu berbunyi nyaring ketika dibuka. Tetapi, tak membuat siswa yang berdiskusi sampai menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ini kasus Uzumaki terakhir yang dibunuh," ujar Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda bermanik kuaci itu membolak-balikkan bukunya bosan.

"Namikaze, Uzumaki, dan Senju mengalami hal sama setelah Perdana Menteri Minato terbunuh," timpal Hyuuga Neji. _Amethys_ nya melirik kanan-kiri dengan gusar.

"Bukankah ketiga klan itu memiliki hubungan darah?" tanya Rock Lee. Pemuda itu tak sesemangat biasanya.

Sasuke melangkah dengan santai menuju bangkunya. Tak dihiraukan diskusi para pemuda kekurangan kerjaan itu. Langkah kaki pemuda _raven_ itu seringan bulu. Ia tak perlu terkejut dengan informasi terbunuhnya tiga klan terkutuk -menurutnya- karena kematian mereka adalah ulahnya di masa lalu. Tentu saja dengan sedikit bantuan. _Well,_ saat itu dirinya masih duduk di Sekolah Dasar. Bantuan orang dewasa tentu diperlukan.

"Ya, tetapi putra Perdana Menteri Minato masih hidup sampai sekarang." Nara Shikamaru sukses membuat semua orang di ruangan terkejut, tak luput Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ia tak mengetahui hal ini?

"Bukankah putra Yondaime- _sama_ dinyatakan meninggal bersama istrinya, bahkan sebelum pembantaian Uchiha terjadi?" Lee mengutuk lidah buruknya, diliriknya pemuda satu-satunya yang selamat dari insiden Uchiha. Mulutnya bergumam 'lega' ketika Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja.

"Anak itu disembunyikan dari publik. Kudengar PM Minato menitipkannya pada Sandaime- _sama_ sebelum pembunuhan terjadi di keluarganya," bisik Shikamaru. Tubuh sang Nara bergidik, seolah tengah membongkar rahasia besar negara. Manik kuacinya melirik tajam pada Sasuke yang tak acuh.

"Sekarang anak itu dirawat Asuma- _sensei_. Terkadang ia menghancurkan barang-barang karena gangguan mental sejak keluarganya terbunuh. Makanya Asuma- _sensei_ melarang kita ke rumahnya," lanjut Shikamaru, menjawab pertanyaan tersirat dari kedua temannya. Tentu saja, Sasuke mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

"Asuma- _sensei_!"

Sasuke setengah berlari mengejar pria paruh baya yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya.

"Ada apa Uchiha- _san_?" pria paruh baya itu menoleh, menghadap murid mengepul dari mulutnya yang menyesap rokok. Batang nikotin itu kini bertengger manis di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Rokok Anda terjatuh."

"Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih!" ujar Sarutobi Asuma. Tangannya yang tak memegang rokok, meraba saku seragam, memeriksa benda wajibnya.

"Ada hal lain, Uchiha?" Menatap anak didiknya yang bergeming, membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala pria Sarutobi ini.

"Ano ..., ada materi yang saya tak mengerti. Jika Anda berkenan, bolehkah saya berkunjung sore ini?"

Menatap muridnya tak percaya. Pria Sarutobi ini bimbang. Apakah mengizinkan muridnya ini bertandang ke rumahnya adalah keputusan yang tepat? Bagaimana dengan _anak itu_ di rumah?

Asuma akhirnya mengangguk, mungkin tak apa jika sebentar. Lagipula ia agak aneh dengan gelagat murid di depannya. Tak biasanya, Uchiha bertanya di luar jam sekolah. Apa yang direncanakan bocah ini?

Mendengar persetujuan sang _sensei,_ Sasuke tersenyum dalam rencana-rencana baru tersusun di otaknya guna memusnahkan keturunan terakhir Namikaze. Putra dari Perdana Menteri yang tak becus mengurus negaranya sendiri. Hingga klan Uchiha harus bunuh diri.

.

.

.

"Penyalahgunaan keuangan negara yang dilakukan Menteri Madara harus dihentikan. Madara harus dihukum mati!" Homura Mitokado berorasi dengan menggebu-gebu. Pria yang usianya telah melewati setengah abad itu geram dengan korupsi di negaranya.

"Madara Uchiha telah dipenjara tujuh tahun. Setelah dikeluarkan, ia akan mendapat sanksi sosial dari masyarakat. Madara hanya punya dua pilihan, bunuh diri atau mati perlahan." Koharu Utatane menjawab dengan kepala dingin. Menyelesaikan persoalan dengan kepala panas hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Satu-satunya dewan penasihat wanita ini tahu caranya bersikap.

"Sanksi sosial seberat apapun tak membuatnya jera. Justru klannya yang menanggung malu dari si tua bangka itu. Madara terbiasa hidup sendiri, diabaikan oleh masyarakat, bahkan keluarganya sendiri tak akan mengubah apa-apa." Suara berat Hiruzen menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mantan perdana menteri ketiga itu tampak khawatir. Pensiun di saat genting membuat tidurnya tak tenang.

"Uchiha menjadi klan yang tersingkirkan. Kecerdasan mereka tak diterima di perusahaan besar, hingga harus berakhir menjadi orang buangan yang melakukan pekerjaan serampangan." Minato, perdana menteri yang baru dilantik mengeluarkan argumennya. Pernyataan Yondaime ini sontak membuat seluruh peserta _meeting_ menoleh pada pimpinan baru mereka.

Memang benar, hanya karena kesalahan satu orang, satu klan terkena dampaknya. Madara adalah aib bagi klan Uchiha, namun pria tua itu seolah menikmatinya. Mungkin perasaannya telah lama mati, ketika digunjingkan orang lain membuatnya tertawa.

"Cepat atau lambat, klan Uchiha akan melakukan _harakiri_. Mereka pasti lebih memilih mati daripada hidup menanggung malu," ujar Yondaime kembali.

"Uchiha adalah klan kolot. Saat orang-orang modern telah meninggalkan tradisi ini. Mereka justru melestarikannya. _Keh_ , kudengar Fugaku merencanakan bunuh diri massal." Hiruzen mengumpat dalam hati. Seharusnya masalah Madara selesai pada masa Nidaime. Mengapa Madara tidak mati saja dalam sel? Kakek tua itu terlalu beruntung untuk hidup lama!

"Membiarkan mereka _harakiri_ dan Madara masih hidup tenang di dunia?" Gurauan Koharu Utatane membuat semua diam. Meresapi kata-kata wanita itu. Klan Uchiha bukanlah klan kecil. Jika mereka hancur, Konoha akan terkena imbasnya di segala bidang.

"Kehilangan satu klan tak akan membuat negaranya hancur ...," Yondaime menghela napas berat, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kakashi, suruh Uchiha Itachi menghadapku. Sekarang!" titahnya tak terbantahkan.

.

.

"Jadi, kau diperintahkan Yondaime- _sama_ untuk membunuh Madara?" tanya Fugaku. Ayah dari Itachi ini tengah memikirkan masa depan klan yang dipimpinnya.

"Bukan membunuh, _Otou-sama_ , melainkan mengadili yang bersalah!" tukas Itachi sabar.

"Demi Tuhan, Nak. Kau baru lulus _Junior High School_ kemarin! Biarkan ayahmu yang mengurusnya, setelah itu kita bisa _harikiri_ dengan tenang!" Sang ibu tampak tak setuju dengan tugas anaknya kali ini. Ia memang bangga, Itachi masuk kepolisian di usia muda. Namun, melihat sulungnya menjadi pembunuh di usia dini -bahkan demi negara- ibu mana yang tidak menangis?

"Pada akhirnya pun kita akan sama-sama mati, _Okaa-sama_. Entah di tangan Tuhan, entah di tangan manusia. Madara terlalu licin untuk ditangkap begitu saja. Biarkan aku yang memancingnya keluar," ucap terakhir sulung Fugaku itu.

"Jika memang takdir klan kita harus mati dengan cara demikian, maka lakukanlah. Laksanakan tugasmu Itachi!" Perintah terakhir sang pemimpin Uchiha itu mengakhiri semuanya.

Darah bercecer di mana-mana. Malam itu, atas perintah Fugaku, klan Uchiha mengakhiri kisah hidup mereka. Melakukan _harakiri_ bersama-sama. Bersamaan dengan Menteri Madara yang terbunuh di kediamannya. Malam itu juga, kota yang mereka tinggali menjadi kota mati, tanpa penduduk yang menempati.

.

.

"Minato, ada seorang bocah yang masih bernapas setelah tragedi Uchiha!" Senju Tsunade mendobrak pintu kediaman Namikaze dengan brutal. Langkahnya diiringi _maid_ dan _buttler_ yang terengah-engah, gagal mencegah wanita itu masuk ruangan tuannya.

"Sesuai perintahmu, evakuasi langsung dilakukan saat ini juga. _Cih_ , seharusnya kautahu, menyuruh Itachi membunuh adiknya itu tidak mungkin. Peluru meleset dari jantung bungsu Fugaku itu," jelas Tsunade. Tubuhnya yang tak lagi muda, tak membuatnya lelah berlari daru satu tempat ke tempat lainnya.

"Apa boleh buat, anak-anak terlalu kecil untuk memutus nyawa mereka sendiri. Butuh seseorang untuk membantu mereka meregang nyawa." Minato berlari, sembari memakai jubah tidurnya. Langkahnya berusaha menyusul wanita yang masih berhubungan darah dengan istrinya.

Tsunade mengembuskan napas sekeras-kerasnya. "Sekarang apa rencanamu? Menyembuhkam bocah itu atau membiarkannya menyusul Uchiha lainnya?"

Pilihan sulit diberikan kepada sang Yondaime. Ia tak tega membunuh anak sekecil itu, tetapi membiarkannya hidup juga akan memengaruhi mental sang anak ketika anak itu mengetahui keadaan keluarganya. Biar bagaimana pun Minato juga seorang ayah.

"Jadi, apa keputusanmu, Yondaime?"

.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Suara lembut itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Laporan kematian klan Uchiha yang ditemukan di ruang kerja gurunya, sekarang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Bibi sudah menelepon suami Bibi. Kalau buku referensinya sudah ditemukan, kau bisa menunggunya di ruang tamu. Bibi sudah menyiapkan teh untukmu." Kurenai, istri Asuma Sarutobi, berkata dengan lemah lembut mengingatkan pada ibunya dulu.

"Ah, tentu Bibi. Bukunya sudah ketemu!" seru Sasuke terkejut, tangannya meraih sembarang buku ketika laporan mengenai klan Uchiha ia tendang ke kolong meja.

"Baiklah. Bibi dan Mirai akan menunggu di ruang tamu."

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Laporan itu membuka matanya, alasan di balik tragedi berdarah klan Uchiha telah ia ketahui. Laporan itu justru membuat ambisi untuk membunuh keturunan sang Yondaime semakin besar. Ya, setelah Namikaze terakhir itu mati, ia bisa mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tenang. Ia bisa menyusul keluarganya di keabadian.

.

.

.

"Kau tak bermain dengan serius Asuma- _sensei,_ " celetuk Shikamaru tak sopan.

"Benarkah? Itu strategiku!" ujar sang _sensei_ dengan kekehan di akhir kalimatnya. Pria paruh baya itu mengisap rokok yang tinggal separuh di mulutnya.

"Tak biasanya kau kemari tanpa diundang _Chichi._ "Dahi sang pemuda agak berkerut, memikirkan cara agar permainan _shogi_ ini tak berakhir begitu saja. Ia harus menahan gurunya, sampai sang empu menceritakan masalahnya.

"Apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi muridku sendiri? Hakim Agung Shikaku- _sama_ pasti kecewa, kau bisa kutuntut anak muda!" ujarnya dengan nada jenaka. Dibuangnya selongsong bungkus rokok yang telah kosong. Jemarinya meraih bungkus baru di saku dalamnya. Menyalakan geretan guna menyesap batang nikotin baru.

"Rajamu terdesak, kau bisa kalah! Ada apa denganmu? Kau punya masalah? Katamu kau berhenti merokok?"

"Raja mati dalam _shogi_ artinya permainan berakhir. Tetapi, raja mati di dunia nyata tak akan menghentikan permainan takdir. Aku hanya merokok di luar rumah. Rokok ini ditemukan Uchiha. Aku tak pernah kehilangan rokokku."

Shikamaru menekuk alisnya dalam. Sang guru selalu mampu memainkan kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari mulutnya. Tetapi, Shikamaru tak sebodoh itu untuk tak menyadari masalah _sensei_ nya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pembantaian Namikaze, Uzumaki, dan Senju? Atau justru tragedi Uchiha?" Pertanyaan tersebut telah tersusun rapi sejak sang _sensei_ menjejakkan kaki ke kediamannya. Sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakannya.

"Kau selalu tahu, Shikamaru. Selalu tahu. Apalagi yang kautahu? Alasan di balik tragedi Uchiha? Dalang pembantaian keluarga besar PM Minato? Atau apa? Jika aku berkata bahwa dalangnya adalah Uchiha terakhir yang berambisi untuk balas dendam, apa kau akan percaya?"

Pertanyaan beruntun dilayangkan Asuma kepada muridnya. Ditatapnya sang murid yang bergeming, menimbulkan kekehan baru pada pria beranak satu ini. "Ah, kau sudah tahu ternyata?"

" _Chichi_ yang mengurus kasus itu dulu. Negara tak menghukumnya karena masih di bawah umur. Jika usia kami tak jauh beda, berarti saat insiden terjadi, Sasuke dan aku baru lulus _Elementary School._ Pertanyaannya, bagaimana bisa bocah sebelas tahun itu membasmi tiga klan besar dalam waktu semalam?" tanya Shikamaru. Bidak-bidak _shogi_ kini ia abaikan, demi mendengar kebenarannya langsung dari keturunan Sandaime ini.

"Properti Uchiha ia jual kepada _bos bawah tanah_? Entahlah, saat itu aku hanya remaja _labil_ yang tak sepintar dirimu," gurau Asuma, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang menguning, tanda bahwa Guru Sejarah itu perokok berat.

"Yang pasti, kejadian di hari itu telah dipikirkan baik-baik oleh Yondaime- _sama_. Ah, aku tak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiran para pemimpin negara. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku tak dipilih menjadi perdana menteri," lanjutnya disertai kekehan yang semakin keras di ujung kalimat.

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" tanyanya penasaran. Strategi apa yang dirancang gurunya saat ini?

Asuma tertawa lebar sembari menjawab, "Memancing tikus mengunjungi sarang harimau?" ucapnya misterius. Sesapan terakhir rokoknya terasa lebih nikmat daripada biasanya. Berbicara dengan pemuda Nara memang selalu mampu melancarkan peredaran darahnya. Sesapan terakhir itu menandai berakhirnya percakapan guru dan murid sore ini.

.

.

.

" _OKAA-CHAN!_ NAYUTO _-NYII ..., KAA-CHAN!_ "

Teriakan Mirai membuat Sasuke segera menghampirinya. Balita mungil itu terduduk di _tatami_ berwarna kuning pudar. Lelehan air mata menganak sungai, menuruni pipi dan dagunya. Di sekitarnya, barang-barang berserakan di lantai. Pecahan mug teh, sobekan koran, bidak _shogi_ tersebar, dan kertas dinding yang terlepas dari kayunya, mewarnai ruang tamu yang semula rapi. Di tambah teh panas yang mengucur dari _kotatsu_ , ruangan ini bak kapal pecah yang karam.

"Astaga, Naruto ... bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari kamar? Obatmu sudah kau minum,kan?" Kurenai berlari tunggang langgang melewati Sasuke, berusaha menyelamatkan balitanya dari sang anak angkat.

Sasuke bergeming, melihat interaksi keluarga gurunya. _Onyx_ nya mengamati sosok yang belum pernah ia ketahui keberadaannya. Sosok itu memiliki surai pirang yang sama dengan Perdana Menteri Minato. Mungkinkah sosok itu adalah putra sang Yondaime?

"Sasuke ..., apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke? Jangan mendekat! Sebaiknya kau pulanglah dulu, Sasuke!" Racauan istri sang guru tak dihiraukan Sasuke. Pemuda _raven_ itu justru melangkah mendekati sosok pirang yang histeris. Tangan pucatnya berusaha menggapai kaos oranye sosok itu.

Deg!

Sosok itu berbalik. Manik yang bertolak belakang bersitatap. Tangan _tan_ sosok pirang itu menggenggam _cutter_ , menggoreskan luka dalam pada kelopak matanya. Darah mengucur deras dari bulu matanya yang lentik. Manik _azure_ itu meredup. Untaian kata yang disinyalir milik pemuda pirang itu teralun lemah, melantunkan kata-kata yang menyayat jiwa, sebelum akhirnya terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di pelukan sang _raven_.

"Kau pembunuh!"

.

.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke- _kun_. Bibi jadi merepotkanmu!" cicit Kurenai tak enak hati. Wanita itu membenarkan letak gendongan Mirai yang tertidur. Balita itu masih sesenggukan sambil mengisap ibu jarinya yang berlendir, terkena air liur.

Pemuda _raven_ itu tersenyum tipis, tangannya tak berhenti mengelus surai pirang yang tertidur di sandarannya.

"Naruto memang memiliki masalah pada kejiwaannya. Terkadang ia bertingkah aneh, setelahnya ia normal. Seharusnya setelah minum obat penenang, ia akan tertidur. Tetapi ..." Kurenai menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan, "... setiap kali menutup mata, kilasan masa lalunya muncul, dan dia akan histeris. Bukan pertama kali ia melukai matanya."

"Kilasan masa lalu? Naruto bukan anak Asuma- _sensei_? Jadi, itu sebabnya kamar ini ditutup dan tak diberi perabotan?" tanya Sasuke. Pemuda ini bertanya seolah tak tahu apa-apa. Manik kelamnya memandang isi kamar yang kosong, tanpa perabot.

Kurenai menggeleng beberapa kali. "Naruto anak kami, anak angkat kami. Kamar ini tak sepenuhnya kami tutup, hanya kami tutup setelah Naruto diobati. Terkadang kami makan malam bersama, walaupun Naruto menolaknya. Ah, anak ini terlalu takut melukai kami kembali."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia tak mendengarkan penjelasan dari istri Guru Sejarahnya itu sepenuhnya. Ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan. Ucapan si _blonde_ ini, apakah ia mengucapkannya dalam keadaan sadar?

.

.

.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar kembali berjalan normal. Peristiwa yang menimpa Uzumaki Karin tak lagi menjadi berita heboh minggu ini. Kabar burung yang simpang-siur mengenai dalang di balik pembunuhan Karin pun tak lagi terdengar.

Sudah satu minggu Sasuke terus mengunjungi kediaman Guru Asuma. Melakukan pendekatan dengan putra angkatnya. Dan selama itu, Sasuke belum pernah bertemu dengan sang guru.

'Apa mungkin ini rencana Asuma?' batin Sasuke. Mengingat rentetan kejadian yang menimpanya justru mempermudah jalannya menemui target. Naruto juga tak terlihat membenci atau memendam dendam padanya. Mungkin ucapan Naruto saat itu hanya delusi semata.

Mungkin juga hari ini adalah saat yang tepat mengakhiri semuanya. Mengakhiri hidup putra PM Minato. Jemari pucat sang _raven_ mengelus pisau lipat di balik saku celananya.

"Sasuke."

Suara rendah itu menarik Sasuke menuju dunia nyata.

"Sasuke."

Sosok bersurai pirang itu memanggilnya kembali. Jawaban singkat Sasuke layangkan pada sang pemanggil. Cukup membuat si pirang tersenyum bahagia.

Tangan karamel itu menarik lengan pucat Sasuke, membawa jari-jari pucat sang _raven_ menuju surai pirangnya. Meminta atensi, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Elus!" Perintah singkat itu membuat bibir Sasuke gatal ingin tersenyum. Sudah seminggu ini sang _blonde_ memintanya melakukan hal yang sama. Menemaninya sambil menyanyikan _lullaby_ sampai ia tertidur.

"Malam ini jangan pulang! Nyanyikan aku _lullaby_ sampai pagi!" pinta Naruto. Matanya telah menutup sempurna, menyembunyikan iris _saphirre_ nya.

Di dalam ruang temaram itu, cahaya sang dewi malam menyusuri jendela. Tirai yang telah disingkirkan, membuat cahaya rembulan itu menyinari sebagian ruangan. Membentuk panorama malam yang indah.

 _Lullaby_ yang dilantunkan sang _raven_ bak nyanyian para dewa. Mengalun lembut, menghantarkan jiwa menuju ketenangan.

"Mendiang ibuku selalu menyanyikan ini sebelum aku dan kakakku tidur," bisik Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan lantunan nada-nada kembali.

 _Mori mo iyagaru bon kara saki nya;_

 _Yuki mo chiratsukushi ko mo nakushi;_

 _Bon ga kita to te nani ureshikaro;_

 _Katabira wa nashi obi wa nashi;_

 _Kono ko you naku mori wo baijiru;_

 _Mori mo ichinichi yaseru yara;_

 _Hayo mo ikita ya kono sato koete;_

 _Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi;_

 _Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi._

 _(Takeda no Komoriuta)_

 _._

 _._

" _Anata_ , sebenarnya apa rencanamu? Seminggu lalu kau meneleponku untuk membiarkan muridmu berkunjung. Membiarkannya dekat dengan Naruto. Kemudian ..." Kurenai memutus pertanyaannya. Pandangannya menyedu. "Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh kelompok terbuang. Sebenarnya, darimana Sasuke- _kun_ berasal?"

"Maaf Sayang, apapun rencanaku, merekalah yang menentukan akhirnya. Jika memang setelah ini kita akan kehilangan Naruto, maka aku siap untuk menyusulnya. Aku telah gagal menjaga kepercayaan Sandaime dan Yondaime," sesal Asuma.

"Anata ..." Kurenai ikut menangis di bahu suaminya.

.

.

"Naruto, berkatku kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku akan selalu menjadi lullaby indahmu, sampai kau tertidur selamanya ... Sampai bertemu di keabadian, Naruto!"

"Sasuke ..." Suara lembut itu berdenging di kepalanya. Tangan yang akan meraih pisau lipat bergetar, membuat senjata logam itu terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi nyaring di malam yang sunyi.

Tarikan lembut di tengkuknya membuat pemuda _raven_ itu semakin mendekat, hampir menyentuh bibir sang pelaku, Naruto.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti keluargaku." Naruto mencium bibir dingin sang _raven_. Mengecupnya lama. Tak mendapat respons dari pemuda di atasnya, Naruto melancarkan ciuman kedua. Kali ini disertai kuluman dan sentuhan-sentuhan lidahnya.

"Jangan bunuh aku, SEPERTI KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA." Ucapan Naruto kontan membuat Sasuke membelalak. Bagaimana mungkin target _gila_ nya ini mengetahui jati dirinya? Ia tak pernah mengenalkan nama lengkap dan asal usulnya. Bagaimana bisa?

Naruto terus mengecupi bibir kering Sasuke, membasahinya dengan saliva. Walaupun si empunya bergeming, Naruto tetap melanjutkan, "Ayahku menyelamatkanmu, menyekolahkanmu, menutupi asal usulmu, MEMBIAYAI HIDUPMU MESKIPUN IA TAHU AKAN MATI DI TANGANMU!"

Tangisan Naruto semakin memilu. Jilatan di bibir itu berpindah menuruni dagu, jakun, dan berakhir di dada sang _raven_. Membasahinya dengan ludah, kemudian menggigit kulit pucat itu hingga memerah, berdarah. Darah segar menetes, mewarnai _futon_ putih yang mengusam.

"AYAH MERENCANAKAN SEDARI DULU. AYAH MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRIAN. AYAH BAHKAN MENGAJAK KELUARGANYA DAN KELUARGA IBU UNTUK MATI BERSAMANYA. DAN AKU TAK BERDAYA UNTUK MENGHENTIKANNYA!"

Lelehan air mata Naruto semakin deras. Bagai menabur garam di atas luka. Sasuke tersiksa. Sasuke tersiksa dengan pernyataan ini.

"AKU BENCI AYAHKU! AKU BENCI KETIDAKBERDAYAANKU! AKU BENCI DUNIA YANG KEJAM INI! AKU MEMBENCI DIRIKU YANG MENCINTAI PEMBUNUH SEPERTIMU!"

"AAKKHH!"

Dibantingnya tubuh ringkih sang target. Debuman pada _futon_ menandakan betapa kerasnya bantingan Sasuke. Tak dipedulikan tubuhnya yang terluka. Darah yang menetes pada target di bawahnya, justru manambah kesan menggoda pada tubuh _tan_ itu.

Ketidakberdayaan Naruto menghilangkan akal sehatnya. Persetan dengan dendam. Persetan dengan Namikaze dan tetua Konoha. Persetan dengan Uchiha. Sasuke hanya ingin menikmati malam ini bersama sang target. Sebelum mengirim dirinya ke neraka.

Gairahnya kali ini berkali-kali lipat daripada malam sebelumnya. Mengusik jiwanya yang tak tenang sedari awal. Ia menginginkan Naruto. Hidup atau pun mati.

Digigitnya telinga sang blonde hingga berdarah. Kemudian, menjilatinya bak induk kucing membersihkan anaknya. Erangan Naruto memperindah malam sunyi ini. Biarlah Asuma terbangun dan memergoki mereka.

Sasuke membalas perbuatan Naruto pada tubuhnya. Kini tubuh karamel itu memerah, bercampur cahaya rembulan yang menemani aktivitas mereka.

"Kau indah. Kau tak pantas membenci dirimu yang indah ini." Bait yang dilantunkan Sasuke, membuat lenguhan Naruto semakin keras.

Sasuke menyukai sensasinya. Kata-katanya merperkuat remasan Naruto pada kejantanannya.

Gesekan antara daging itu menimbulkan bunyi kecipak basah yang merdu. _Lullaby_ indah bagi mereka yang merindu.

Sasuke menghantamkan miliknya berkali-kali. Membuat tubuh _tan_ berkeringat itu melengkung bagai pemaim _gymnastic._ Liur menetes membasahi nipplenya yang menegang, memerah. Tangan sang _blonde_ menggapai udara kosong, meremas, menancapkan kukunya pada apa saja sebagai pelampiasan.

Sakit, namun nikmat dirasakan Naruto menjadi satu. Semen pekat miliknya telah bermuncratan ke mana-mana. Sebagian besar menodai wajah sang dominan. Sisanya bercampur dengan salivanya.

Naruto pikir ia telah membangunkan _satan_ dalam diri Sasuke. Ini akan berakhir lama. Pemuda raven itu memutar tubuh Naruto tanpa melepas penyatuan mereka. Putaran pada lubangnya membuat Naruto menjerit keras.

Kaki sang _blonde_ ditekuk. Badannya menempel pada dinginnya dinding. "Berpeganganlah!" Suara berat Sasuke mengusik pendengarannya. Belum sempat ia melaksanakan perintah itu, tubuhnya telah terlonjak-lonjak bagai _flappy bird._ Tentu saja 'burung'nya pun ikut terlonjak-lonjak.

Sasuke mengunci seluruh pergerakan Naruto, walaupun ia tahu Naruto tak mungkin melawannya. _Lullaby_ indah dari desahan Naruto tak membuat pemuda raven itu lelah dan mengantuk, melainkan semakin meningkatkan nafsu berahinya untuk menggagahi sang _blonde_. Darah yang mengalir dari anus justru mempermudah gerakan Sasuke.

Malam ini, Naruto lah yang akan menyanyikan _lullaby_ untuk Sasuke. Sampai pemuda itu lelah dan tertidur.

.

.

Sasuke mengelus pisau lipat yang dibawanya kemarin. Pisau tajam itu hampir saja membunuh sang terkasih. Dinginnya logam tajam kontras dengan tubuhnya yang memanas. Ada sisa ambisi dalam dirinya berteriak menyuruhnya mati bersama Naruto.

"Kau masih ingin membunuhku?" Sentuhan lembut di punggung pucatnya serta merta membuat Sasuke menoleh. Memandang wajah pucat sang kekasih yang kini tampak berseri. Rupanya kemarin ia terlalu bersemangat.

Tubuh berbalut kulit karamel itu tampak mempesona diterpa cahaya mentari. Lebih-lebih ketika spermanya yang telah mengering ikut membalut tubuh itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa malu sendiri. Disembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto. "Oi, Sasuke. Ada apa?" Naruto merasa geli. Seharusnya saat ini ia yang merasa malu, bukan Sasuke.

Naruto kembali cekikikan kala kepala 'unggas' itu menggeleng berkali-kali. Jemari lentik Naruto yang semula bermain di punggung pucat sang raven kini berpindah menuju surai gelapnya.

"Nyanyikan aku _lullaby_ ibuku! Kau sudah menghafalnya, kan? Gara-gara kau, aku jadi kurang tidur." Sasuke mendongak, memandang kekasihnya yang tertawa membuat hatinya menghangat.

.

.

.

"Apa? Sasuke _drop_ - _out?_ Pelaku pembunuhan Karin dan keluarga PM Minato?" Suigetsu tak henti-hentinya berputar. Kakinya menghentak lantai dengan keras, berharap lantai itu akan hancur dalam sekali langkahan.

Gigi runcingnya bergemerutuk seiring mulutnya yang tak henti menggerutu. Juugo yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Sasuke dipenjara sepuluh tahun. Ia menyerahkan diri pagi tadi. Cih, seharusnya ia dihukum gantung. PM Hatake menyatakan Sasuke hanya korban. Bahkan, Guru Asuma berani menjaminnya." Bukan Juugo yang menjawab pertanyaan Suigetsu, melainkan Shikamaru. Pemuda bermata kuaci itu tampak tak puas dengan hasil sidang ayahnya, Ketua Hakim Agung, Nara Shikaku.

"Putra PM Minato meringankan hukumannya. Ia telah memaafkan kejahatan Sasuke atas keluarganya. Hukuman sepuluh tahun bui menjadi delapan tahun, lebih lama satu tahun ketimbang pelaku korupsi. Sekarang, mereka menikah di depan penjara, sebelum Sasuke dijebloskan ke balik jeruji besi. Berita ini viral di media sosial." Neji ikut bergabung. _Amethys_ nya memandang layar datar di tangan Lee. Bocah hijau itu meneriakkan 'Semangat masa muda!' dengan jiwa yang menggelora.

Semua kembali normal. Semuanya. Adakah yang tidak normal?

.

.

.

"Naruto!"

"Um?"

"Nyanyikan aku _lullaby_ sebelum kau pulang!"

Di ruangan isolasi itu hanya terdapat Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke sengaja dipisah dari narapidana lainnya lantaran usia dan kesalahannya. Naruto justru menyukai hal ini karena tak akan ada yang mengganggu _quality_ _time_ nya bersama sang suami.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi, Suamiku!" Naruto terkikik geli, Sasuke semakin manja sejak mereka menikah. Tangan tan menggenggam dinginnya jeruji besi, menyelip di antara batangan besi itu, berusaha menggapai sang suami.

"Kau bisa diusir sipir, Naruto. Bagaimana kalau kau tak boleh membesukku lagi?" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian meraih tangan karamel yang melayang di udara. Menggenggamnya penuh cinta, mengecupi setiap buku-buku jari Naruto.

Sasuke menggiring kepala pirang itu agar menyamping, memudahkan suami tampan itu mencium bibir plum suaminya. Menjilatnya penuh nafsu. Jeruji besi tak menghalangi percintaan mereka.

"Sasuke ..., hhh ..., aku tak yakin ini akan cepat selesai ..., hhh ..."

Segera sadar, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Bagaimana jika para sipir itu melihatnya? Merekamnya, kemudian menjadikan sebagai bahan masturbasi?

"Sasuke!" Sentakan itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu menatap _sapphire_ sang suami dalam.

"Aku akan menunggumu ..." Naruto tersenyum dengan lembut. "... aku akan menunggumu setiap _secon_ nya," lanjutnya disertai cengiran lebar. Tangan tan itu tak berhenti mengelus perut ratanya. Berharap dapat memberikan hadiah istimewa ketika suaminya bebas nanti.

Sasuke tersenyum. Bahkan, _Kami_ - _sama_ masih memberinya kesempatan kedua. "Ya, tunggu aku 2928 hari lagi, Dobe!"

End


End file.
